Ordinary Love
by Dis236
Summary: Aikawa Ayumu is surrounded by many beautiful and supernatural women but what if he fell for someone ordinary? Hiramatsu x Ayumu
1. Chapter 1 - Sunset

**Ordinary love**

**Author's Note:**

This is my first fic so please review it so I can write better next time! Also you might think, why is it that I chose Hiramatsu? Well it's mainly because I loved her scenes in the anime and felt bad for her because she had so few even though she was the only one who had a clear crush on Ayumu from the beginning of the series. On top of that when I came to this site to check up on whether there would be any fics about her I found out that she wasn't even listed as a character and I just needed to do something about that! ;)

So without further ado, lets begin!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Sunset**

Ayumu woke up in his bed thinking about how boring school has been lately. This hardly ever bothered him, he usually liked boring because there was a kind of peace surrounding it he liked. Shaking off these thoughts he got up took a shower than went downstairs where his friends were waiting for him.

"You got here late Ayumoron! We had to wait for you!" shouted a brown-haired girl. I'm sorry Haruna. I just overslept a bit" Ayumu replied a sheepish smile creeping on his face.

'It doesn't matter, we should just eat.' said a note written by Eu. Ayumu nodded a sat in front of the table where the others were waiting.

After breakfast he stepped out the door and went off to school. During walking he started to think about his life and why is it that boredom suddenly bothered him. It took up his mind so much that he didn't notice that most of the long walk has already passed. He only looked up when he felt eyes watching his back. He turned around just to see one his classmates Taeko Hiramatsu.

He looked at her and greeted her. "Hey, Hiramatsu!"

"Hi, Aikawa." the girl replied shyly, averting her gaze. "I didn't know that you took this route to school." Ayumu started the conversation. The girl blushed slightly and replied still not looking at Ayumu "We just moved houses".

"I see, and where do you live now?"

The girls blush deepend and she was silent for several seconds. "Next to you..." she finally said. Ayumu didn't say anything just stared at her surprised then he looked at his watch, his class would start in 2 minutes! Without a word he left the girl and ran to school. Hiramatsu looked at him in the distance, confused.

Ayumu just barely got to class in time. Needless to say Hiramatsu was late and was given after-school work as punishment. Ayumu felt really bad for the girl given he basically left her to be late. After school he stayed in class as always watching as the sun set. He always told his close friends that he was staying because he couldn't stand the sunlight but the truth was that he got to love sunsets. He could clear his thoughts and he felt at peace.

As he was enjoying the view a familiar figure stood in front of him. To his surprise it was Hiramatsu. She must've had to work until that late, but he really didn't think that after what had happened that morning she would still speak to him. He looked down not able to keep eye-contact out of guilt. "I'm sorry I left you there this morning" he mumbled quietly.

When he looked up he was even more surprised to see that the girl was smiling brightly at him her cheeks slightly red as usual. "It wasn't your fault. I was new to this route and didn't know how long it took me to get to school." she said sheepishly.

"And that's exactly why I should've helped you..." Ayumu replied still feeling guilty. The girl just kept smiling and decided to change subject. "I always wondered why you stayed in school this late every day."

The boy was taken aback by the question and he didn't know what to reply. Naturally he couldn't tell her that he was a zombie. He then decided to just tell the truth he held even from his closest friends. "I love sunsets." He stated simply "There's something about them that relaxes me and they are really beautiful watched from this window."

The answer noticeably surprised the girl who could only murmur "Aikawa..."

The boy noticed Hiramatsu's reaction and smiled. "Would you like to join me?" The girl looked down at him blushing then nodded slightly. She brought a chair next to Aikawa and looked out the window.

What she saw made her gasp for air. She never saw anything like it. As the sun set behind the tall buildings of the city it lit the sky in orange light. It was like giant flames trying surround the buildings. It was simply amazing.

When she was able to break out the trance it was already dark. She looked around herself just to find Ayumu looking at her, smiling. They looked into each other's eyes. The girl tried to close the distance between them however Ayumu quickly broke the eye contact and looked away. Hiramatsu was confused and then she felt embarrassed.

_'Of course, why would someone like Aikawa even like me...?'_

The thought crept to her mind. It only silenced when the boy next to him spoke "I'm sorry, Hiramatsu. I just really like you and I suddenly felt really embarrassed." he said with a shy smile on his face. The girl looked at him, surprised, her face flushing. "I think we should go home." she said looking away. Ayumu nodded then he stood up.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sowhat now?

**Chapter 2 - So... what now?**

The next morning Ayumu didn't know whether it was worth going to school. He was still embarrassed about what had happened the previous day and didn't want to face Hiramatsu. He thought about the two of them possibly being together as a couple however the thought was ridiculous and weird. But still in a way it wasn't. He liked her, that much was obvious and it seemed like she liked him too, it should be so simple.

But it rarely is. He knows that Hiramatsu is a really good friend of Tomonori who is allegedly his wife. Though he never considered it as a real marriage but if he were to date Hiramatsu that would surely hurt Tomonori's feelings and he didn't want that. She was still his friend, a really close one at that.

He decided that he had to go to school no matter what. If it was Gaia again who wanted to test him he was up to the challenge. After breakfast he left the house only to find Hiramatsu waiting there. He blushed heavily and looked away not knowing what to expect.

"Hey, Aikawa!" she greeted him with a broad smile. He looked at her trying to form words and he finally managed to speak. "H-Hey Hiramatsu! W-What are you doing here?" he asked hesitantly. "I just thought that now that we're living next to each other we could go to school together!" she answered with a smile.

Ayumu was completely taken aback by the proposal. 'Where did Hiramatsu get this kind of confidence?!' he asked himself. Then he remembered that he had confessed to her yesterday. 'It seems like she's not bothered by the things I am.' he smiled to himself.

He looked at the girl and nodded. On their way to school Ayumu unconsciously glimpsed at the girl who seemed like doing the same. Once their eyes met and both of them turned away, blushing. Hiramatsu was the one to break the silence. "Do you really like me?" she asked almost inaudible. Ayumu looked at her still blushing then he looked at his feet not sure what to answer. He knew that he did but he still wasn't sure if their relationship could work. They could talk about it but he was still a little bit embarrassed. He would like to discuss this with someone from the same gender.

He didn't notice but while he was deep in his thoughts Hiramatsu was staring at her, concerned. When he finally looked up he managed to decide what to answer. "I'm sorry but I'm still not sure how I feel." He noticed how disappointed the girl looked. "Look, I just really need some time thinking about this. How about we meet this evening like we did yesterday? I will have an answer until then." he proposed smiling shyly. Hiramatsu still looked a little disappointed but she was smiling too.

The rest of the walk was silent and they didn't talk in school either. However there was a rather uncomfortable part during the day when Tomonori visited Ayumu and brought him lunch. As usual she was blushing and she was very excited to see him.

"You don't have to do this." Ayumu said when he received his lunch. "Of course I do! I am your wife!" she replied smiling. Ayumu didn't know how to deal with the girl but until he does he can't have any kind of relationship with Hiramatsu. He cares for Tomonori too much to hurt her feelings.

He ate silently then he thanked her for the delicious food. Tomonori smiled broadly. "You don't have to thank me, it's a wife's duty to make lunch for her husband." These were words that should've comforted him however it just made the meeting a lot more uncomfortable.

After school he looked for Orito, his only male friend. He explained what had happened the previous day. Orito listened to him carefully and after he finished he asked "Why are you so unsure about being with her?" he asked looking confused. "She doesn't simply like you, she is in love with you! You should simply be with her and deal with the other problems later. And if you're that unsure about this you should meet in secret until you feel confident enough. I don't think Hiramatsu will mind." Orito finished.

Ayumu thought about what his friend just said. It was an interesting concept:don't worry about problems that might come but deal with those that are here.

"Thank you, Orito! You really are a great friend." he suddenly said. "You helped me make a decision but you should go home now. Hiramatsu's going to be here soon." he said smiling then turned to the window. He looked out 'The sun is about to set.' he thought.

Orito smiled and nodded then left the room. He was happy to help though he didn't understand why is it that Aikawa chose Hiramatsu out of the beautiful women that surrounded him. There was a necromancer who actually revived him, a genius masou shoujo who despite being a little aggressive was kind at heart, three vampire ninjas all of them having perfect bodies and one of them even considered herself his wife. That's a wake-up call if he ever seen one. But still, he chose Hiramatsu who besides these girls just felt... ordinary.


	3. Chapter 3 - A perfect moment

**Chapter 3 - A perfect moment**

Ayumu watched as the sun was about to set. He was deep into his thoughts when Hiramatsu appeared in front of him just as expected. He felt like he had a deja vu from the previous day. He didn't look at the girl and she didn't interrupt his thoughts. She just silently brought a chair next to him and sat down, joining the boy. She remembered how beautiful the sky was the previous day.

They watched silently until Ayumu suddenly turned to the girl gazing into her eyes. The room was lit orange by the sun and he couldn't imagine the girl being more beautiful than in this lighting. Her cheeks were a little red from blushing, her hair seemed goldish instead of the usual brown and her eyes shone brilliantly. Their eyes were locked onto each other both of them deep in thoughts, their hearts pounding. Ayumu found the girls eyes relaxing and comforting, it reminded him of the sunset they had just watched together.

He reached for her hand and grasped it, holding it gently. Then he closed the distance between them, locking their lips together. They remained like that for several seconds and when their lips parted it was their eyes that locked.

"I think that you could guess what my answer is to your question." he broke the silence, smiling at the girl. For a moment she was surprised but then she smiled and nodded then she suddenly threw herself into Ayumu's arms, giving him a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Ayumu..." was all she said.

They stayed for a while but they soon realized that they needed to go home. During the walk Ayumu made an attempt to grasp Hiramatsu's hand and she accepted it, blushing. They remained silent most of the walk however they didn't need to talk. All they needed was each other's company.

When they got to the door of Ayumu's house they kissed one last time then parted ways. He entered the door leaning to it after closing it. He couldn't believe what just happened. He couldn't have been happier, however he was still worried. He decided not to mention this to anyone besides Orito.

When he entered the living room his friends were sitting at the table already eating.

"Where have you been Ayumoron?! The food was getting so cold that we had to start!"

"Sorry but something came up at school." he lied.

'You needed to stay in school this late?' asked Eu through a note.

"Yea, it was something very important and I needed to take care of it immediately."

They left it at that and Ayumu was relieved that they didn't press the topic however he somehow felt that they knew that he wasn't telling the truth but he hushed these thoughts away.

The next morning he wasn't surprised to find Hiramatsu in front of the house waiting for him. He quickly closed the door so that no one could see nor hear them. He greeted her and before she could reply his lips were already against hers. Hiramatsu's face flushed and she accepted the kiss.

On their way to school they talked about their hobbies and preferences. Even though they've known each other for years they never really got to know one and other. Ayumu noticed that they had a lot in common. The thought that they were similar comforted him and gave him confidence that this relationship would actually work. However he still wanted to keep it a secret so he asked Hiramatsu not to tell anyone so that people wouldn't start gossiping about them. To his surprise Hiramatsu immediately agreed "Actually I kind of wanted to ask you a similar thing." she said a little ashamed " I'm the class president and people often look for me to help them with class related things so if they found out that I was with someone they would turn away saying that it takes up too much of my time and they wouldn't elect me class president in the future. And I also didn't want to hurt Yuki's feelings." she finished explaining.

"I'm a little worried about her too but you shouldn't be. I'll talk to her about it but I just don't know what to say yet." he tried to comfort her.

It was a gloomy subject so he decided to change it. That day was Friday so he decided to ask the girl wether she wanted to go out and not just spend their time in school. She seemed very excited about the idea however she had no idea where to go. Ayumu seemed clueless as well however he assured her that he will come up with something.

In school they tried to avoid each other so that they wouldn't raise suspicion by acting weird. During a break Ayumu told Orito about the previous day feeling excited. Orito listened then he told Ayumu that it was great and that he was proud of him "You're a real man now and not some dried out idiot that women found uninteresting!" he joked with a broad smile on his face. Ayumu laughed until he noticed that Hiramatsu was next to them, hearing out their whole conversation. Ayumu looked into her eyes and he saw tears dwelling up. She was about to leave but Ayumu quickly grabbed her hand and he begged that she give him a chance to explain. Luckily she was the kind of girl who was patient and didn't make rushed decisions. She nodded and sat down next to them.

Ayumu explained everything to her that Orito was the one who helped him make the decision and that he knew everything from the beginning. Hiramatsu listened carefully and then decided to believe them her face noticeably relieved.

After school they went out as planned. Ayumu decided to go to the cinema because that seemed like a good place to start dating. When they got there he asked Hiramatsu what she wanted to watch and she picked a romantic comedy. Ayumu bought the tickets then a bucket of popcorn and they headed to their seats. The two seats didn't have an armrest between them, it was designed for couples so that they could cuddle. He was surprised because he didn't ask for it when he bought the tickets. It seemed like the shop assistant could easily tell that they were a couple even thought even he wasn't that sure of it.

As they watched the movie Hiramatsu shifted closer and closer to him until their shoulders would meet. It was an obvious sign and Ayumu had received the message. He moved his arm and held the girl by her side. Suddenly she placed her head on his shoulder. He blushed a little but noticed that it felt really good to have her this close. It made him feel safe in a way. It was an interesting thought because in a way he had nothing to fear because he couldn't die.

During the film there was a rather romantic scene however Ayumu found it too cheesy but it seemed like the girl was on a different opinion. He took a glimpse at Hiramatsu and he was surprised to see that she was doing the same. Their eyes met and then they kissed passionately. It was already their fourth time kissing but it was just now he noticed how sweet the girl's lips were.

They spent the rest of the movie cuddling up and often locking lips.

After the film they walked to Ayumu's house. That day was one of the best the boy ever had and Hiramatsu seemed really happy as well and he was glad to see it. They embraced tightly before they parted.


	4. Chapter 4 - Maelstrom

**Chapter 4 - Maelstrom**

A week has passed by and the two continued their secret relationship. Not talking and ignoring each other made the afternoon meetings more rewarding in a way. Of course Orito often teased them of how well they could pretend they weren't madly in love with each other. First they would blush at the tease but then they would smash the boy's head.

However there was still a problem they needed to take care of. And that was a girl called Yuki. She still regularly brought lunches to Ayumu and he could see that as the days go by Hiramatsu is more and more bothered by it because he promised to solve the problem.

He knew that he just couldn't postpone the talk that he and Tomonori had to have anymore but he still didn't know what to say.

However it seemed like Gaia was trying to force him to talk to her because the girl visited him that day handing him a pack of lunch. He knew he had to talk to her but he still didn't have a right monologue in his mind so he was about to pass it but before he could Tomonori held up two tickets in her hand.

"Aikawa, would you like to go to a concert with me?" she asked him while blushing heavily "Saras gave me these free tickets, they would let us go backstage after the concert."

Ayumu was struck by the sudden invitation. He knew that she was asking him on a date and if he accepted she would be even harder to talk to. He knew he had to have the talk now. He looked at Orito who was sitting next to him. There was a bout of worry on his face but then he tried to save the day "I would gladly go out with you!" he suddenly interrupted.

The girl looked at him surprised but then she started to shout at him "I asked out my husband and not you pervert!" she held up her knuckle like she was about to hit him but Ayumu put his hand on her's. "Orito, could you leave us alone for a moment?" he asked quietly.

Orito nodded then left, feeling lucky that he wasn't smashed to the floor.

Ayumu motioned the girl to sit down and she obeyed. He let out a sigh and started the conversation "Look Tomonori, we need to talk about something." he said scratching the back of his head. The girl seemed to listen carefully.

"About what?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how to put this..." he paused for a moment then replied with a question of his own "Tomonori, how would you react if I started dating someone else?" he asked trying to remain calm even though his heart was pounding.

She looked at him surprised, then a sign of sadness crept to her face. "I've never really thought about this even though I knew that it was a possibility. You always said it was hard for you to accept our relationship as a marriage and I would respect this decision of yours but I can't say that I wouldn't be hurt." she finished staring at her feet, not able to look at the boy. There were tears dwelling up in her eyes.

Ayumu was feeling completely defeated, that question he asked ruined the hopes for a talk where no one would get hurt. He didn't know what to do.

He looked at the girl in front of him, she was struggling with her tears. He suddenly wrapped his arms around the girl, remaining silent. Then she asked a question that he was really afraid of "Who is it, Aikawa? Eu? Haruna? Saras? Or Sera? Please, tell me who it is?!" she was outright crying now and Ayumu just felt awful for causing such pain for the girl. He started to feel tears in his eyes and he decided that there was no point in keeping this a secret from the girl. "It-It's Hiramatsu..." he finally said.

To his surprise Tomonori stopped crying and looked up at him. Y-You are dating Tae?" she asked a sign of relief in her voice. "Does it make a difference?" he asked still feeling terrible about this whole conversation.

The girl still looked at him then she nodded. Ayumu was confused and his face must've showed it because the girl started to explain "Tae has been in love with you for years but she was so shy she never dared to talk to you about it. She kept her feelings hidden because she was afraid that if you knew then you would just ignore her and deny her feelings completely. She never showed it but I think that out of all the girls that surround you she cares for you the most and she has the deepest most genuine feelings for you. Still I would never have thought that you will ever notice her. I think out of all of us she is the one who deserves to be happy the most. And also, she's my friend and I want her to be happy too..."

Ayumu was completely taken by surprise by the explanation. He didn't think that the girl would really consider anything other than he is not being with her. "You're being really mature." he said with a smile "And thanks for understanding. It really means a lot to me." He finally released his embrace and he looked at the girl. She was smiling now too. "Despite what I just said I still consider you my husband and will be waiting for you." she suddenly got up and left the room. Ayumu was left there with mixed feelings.


	5. Chapter 5 - The reason

**Chapter 5 - The reason**

Almost a month has passed after Ayumu had talked with Tomonori about their relationship. It was no surprise that the girl had stopped making lunches for the boy however she still often looked for him and asked about him and Hiramatsu. He often told her about their dates and how they went and she would listen smiling though she would look disappointed once in a while. Ayumu often thought about wether it was good for the girl that they talked about this but he thought that she was the one who always looked for him so he eventually stopped thinking about it.

Speaking of Hiramatsu and Ayumu, their relationship would actually mature a little however it was mostly still kept a secret. Only a few people knew: Orito, Tomonori and Mihara. Hiramatsu was the one who told Mihara, probably because they were very close, or maybe she didn't even had to tell her - it could be she had already known it.

The five of them would often meet outside school - you could call it a group date. They often went bowling and they would go out to have lunch every Friday afternoon. During these meetings Mihara and Orito would often fight a little though they looked more like an old married couple than anything else. Ayumu and Hiramatsu would often laugh about going out on a double date but it wasn't probably as good an idea as it sounded.

After these kinds of meetings the two of them would go to Ayumu's house together and she would ask wether she could have dinner with the others or shouldn't he tell them about their relationship. And again like with Tomonori he would just postpone the topic and he would tell her that it isn't the right time yet.

However just like with Yuki Gaia decided that it was high time for Ayumu to deal with these problems.

It all started after the third week that they have been dating. The three girls that lived with Ayumu were already noticing that something wasn't right with the boy. He would often come home well after sundown, didn't accept the lunches that Haruna had prepared for him and most of all he would finish breakfast early to rush out the door then they would hear him speak in front of it.

Haruna had deducted that he was planning something big to celebrate the one year anniversary that she was with them, a party of some sort.

It was a theory that was difficult to believe so they just decided to follow him after school. And on a Friday afternoon that's exactly what they did. Orito and Mihara were busy that afternoon (what could they possibly be doing...?) and Tomonori decided to leave them so that they could be together.

So they were alone when the others started following them. At first they didn't know what to expect because they thought it was ridiculous that they could be together in any form. So they just kept following waiting what might happen. What they witnessed was to their surprise a very typical date. The couple would go to a fast food place to eat, during their meal they would talk about unimportant things and would completely ignore their surroundings. After lunch they would go to see a movie. It was an action based one so there weren't any romantic moments they could kiss to, they just cuddled up and watched it silently.

As the others were watching them Eu wrote the note 'They're cute.' to which Sera replied "There's no way in hell that that cute girl would be with a piece of shit like him on her own will!" Haruna didn't know what to say about the matter at first but as they kept spying on them she got angrier. "What does Ayumoron think that he's spending all of his time with her instead of spending it with us?!" Eu soon agreed with Sera and Haruna so they decided to intervene if Ayumu would try to do anything perverted.

After the movie the couple would walk to Ayumu's house. At the entrance they would kiss however before the kiss Haruna quickly jumped into the sky and smashed the boy's head with her knuckle. He flew backwards into the wall of the house. Hiramatsu screamed and ran to the boy worryingly. While all this happened Sera got next to Ayumu and called him the most perverted piece of shit she ever saw pushing Hiramatsu out of the way. Not long after Haruna and Eu joined her in shouting (of course Eu just wrote down her curses) calling him a pervert who tried to foul a girl so cute as Hiramatsu.

This continued for a couple of seconds but they suddenly stopped when they heard a voice behind them ordering them to shut their mouths. The girls looked back surprised to see that it was the shy schoolgirl that brought out the order. Haruna was the first one to react "Why should we stop?! He's a perverted guy who wanted to kiss you!" she protested.

"He's not perverted! He's one of the nicest person I've ever met, he always takes me out and treats me very gently! I feel myself very safe beside him. He's also very romantic, we often watch the sunset in school after class and it makes me feel like never wanting to let that moment go. Ayumu is a great person, he gives me confidence, confidence that I never had and I... I love him for it..."

When she finally finished everyone was silent for a moment. The one who broke it was Ayumu who murmured a silent "Tae..."

He rushed to her the others letting him pass. He hugged her tightly the when he released her he looked into those beautiful brown eyes and kissed her. When their lips parted he whispered into the girls ears "I love you too" smiling at her.

The others just kept standing there Haruna still very confused at the sight. She was about to go to them but Eu put her hand on her shoulder holding up a note "Don't bother them, they are happy." Surprisingly Haruna didn't protest, just nodded and stepped backwards.

And this is how Ayumu's household got to know of their relationship. It went a lot smoother than Ayumu had expected and he was glad that they were so flexible regarding it.

Almost a year had passed and Ayumu wanted to celebrate their one year anniversary and Taeko proposed to invite their friends out for dinner.

The next weekend all eight of them sat around a table in a restaurant and everyone celebrated. Haruna though insisted that this must've been the celebration of the two year anniversary of her living with Ayumu and the others thought that they might let her think that this was true so she would be satisfied a little. After they ate Orito sat down next to Ayumu to talk.

"So Aikawa, it seems like my advice has worked well for you!" he beamed with a broad smile.

"Yea, it wasn't a very bad one. And what's with you? It seemed like you and Mihara were getting along well." Ayumu proposed, laughing.

"Well we aren't bad but there are tons of girls who already fell for me! I think I can score someone better!"

"You're terrible... You really should ask her out." Aikawa replied shaking his head.

"If you say so." Orito shrugged his shoulders. "By the way, there was something that I meant to ask you. Why did you choose Hiramatsu? I mean, yea she's smart and cute but considering the girls who surround you isn't she a little boring?"

Ayumu thought about the question a little. "But I think that's exactly why I fell for her!"

Orito looked confused and Ayumu decided to explain. "The other girls are really great but don't you ever want to just sit down with someone and have a peaceful couple of hours, you know, just to relax? That's the thing that I don't think anyone besides Tae can give because she's the only one who's, well..." he thought about the next word throughly "ordinary."

Orito looked at him surprised then he smiled. "Aikawa Ayumu, you're one hell of a weird guy!" said the boy, chuckling.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note:**

I'm sorry if you were expecting a more complex plot, or a longer story but it's still my first fic and I'm pretty new to all of this.

Thank you for reading all the way, hope you enjoyed it!

P.S. I actually really like the pairing so if you have any ideas of possible short storylines please post them in the review section or just send me a message, I might write them similarly to an OVA. Also if you have any good ideas of pairings in this anime write thos also, I'd really apreciate it!


End file.
